


Солдаты и предатели

by Omi_the_Hutt



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 19:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_the_Hutt/pseuds/Omi_the_Hutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Об идеалах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Солдаты и предатели

**Author's Note:**

> Исполнение заявки: http://swtor-one-liner.diary.ru/p193490479.htm.

— Вышка импов в нескольких часах к югу. Три часа на точке, затем — марш-бросок. Райли, Нуок, вахта ваша.

— Есть, сэр.

— Есть!

Лейтенант говорит скупо и по делу, словами не разбрасывается — никогда. Лейтенант — почти самый молодой в отряде, но уже командир, опытный, умелый, идеальный, и Нуок смотрит на него с восхищением.

— Вольно.

Отряд расходится.

— Ситхи бы побрали эту Балморру, — бросает кто-то, и лейтенант это слышит:

— Я тебе глаз на жопу натяну, если позволишь этому случиться, солдат.

Нуок хочет быть таким же, как лейтенант. Или хотя бы ближе к нему.

* * *

— Сержант, — говорит лейтенант прямой спине в броне солдата ВАР. Нуок коротко отдаёт честь, по Уставу не отрывая взгляда от балморрской степи. Тёмной, тихой, мирной. Выходит, он приветствует не офицера, а это короткое затишье. Которое совсем не вяжется с бластерными пушками, чьи дула выглядывают из-за холма.

Этот Нуок совсем юный. Лейтенант думал, Нуок не доживёт до Балморры — а поди ж, дожил и получил сержанта.

Хотя Нуок ниже лейтенанта лишь на полголовы и в два раза шире в плечах, в его глазах слишком много восторга. А на зелёных мириаланских щеках и плечах полно светлых веснушек.

Лейтенант знает, зачем республиканцы шли на безнадёжную для них войну, — но не понимает, что на ней забыл этот мальчишка.

— Мы будем с вами до конца, сэр.

Нуок всё так же стоит к нему спиной, вытянутый и напряжённый. Смысл его слов с трудом укладывается в голове, — а когда укладывается, лейтенант едва не выблёвывает под ноги вечерний паёк.

— Наши победят, — уверенно добавляет Нуок.

Победят. Вот только от своих лейтенанта отделяет расстояние марш-броска. Которое никто из отряда не переживёт.

А от юного республиканского сержанта — вытянутая рука.

Лейтенант поднимает ладонь и хлопает Нуока по плечу.

* * *

— Лейтенант, — кто-то настойчиво трясёт его. Он чувствует колебания свежего воздуха на горящей коже — значит, с него сняли шлем. — Лейтенант!

Лицо пылает, но основной ожог пришёлся на шею и ухо, лейтенант совсем их не чувствует. Он пробует открыть глаза, но получается только один — второй слеплен кровью.

Сигнальная вышка Империи виднеется в полумиле. Расстояние до неё покрывают воронки и трупы в республиканской броне.

Лейтенант, преодолевая звон в голове, пытается вырваться, но его не пускают.

— Там... там, — бессвязно бормочет он, указывая на вышку. Во рту кисло.

— Куда вы, лейтенант, стойте... — Чужой голос доносится слабо, равно как и встряхивающие землю остаточные взрывы. Лейтенант узнаёт Нуока. — Нас предали, сэр, нас сдали импам!

Предали.

Лейтенант даже знает, кто.

— Я бы ему штурмовку в жопу засунул и очередь пустил, чтоб его нахер... — Нуок забрасывает его локоть себе на плечо, поднимает за пояс. — Давайте же, сэр, нужно убираться...

Нуок продолжает проклинать предателя, упорно таща лейтенанта прочь от вышки. Обратно на республиканскую территорию.

До ближайшей базы они не доползают. Не одолевают даже половины пути. Вдобавок к контузии лейтенанту пробило левую голень: кость треснула, и даже на обработанную кольто ногу невозможно наступать — приходится опираться на Нуока.

Нуок упорен.

Лейтенант несколько раз предлагает бросить его и добираться до базы самому. Но Нуок сопит через вокабулятор шлема и отмалчивается, а на четвёртый раз посылает своего офицера нахуй, но тут же извиняется и просит заткнуться.

Когда идти становится невозможно, а солнце палит так, что лейтенанта выворачивает кровью и желчью на сухую траву, Нуок оттаскивает его в низину между двумя холмами.

На привале лейтенант забывается в лихорадке. В себя он приходит оттого, что Нуок аккуратно отмывает с его глаза кровь. А вода... в перевёрнутом шлеме, конечно.

— Прошу прощения, сэр, но я никуда без вас, — говорит Нуок решительно, но, замолчав, виновато поджимает губы.

Глупый мальчишка.

— Мы выберемся, вот увидите. Сэр, — сбивчиво говорит Нуок, наклоняясь над ним. Говорит пылко и страстно и нерешительно теребит приклад штурмовки, будто девка — юбку.

Лейтенант знает, что должен делать теперь, когда Нуок не согласился сбежать один. Убить последнего выжившего и, следуя приказу, вернуться к своим.

Лейтенанту хочется встряхнуть Нуока (но он не делает этого), ударить Нуока (но он не может) и больше никогда не думать ни о предательстве, ни о долге, ни о веснушчатом мириаланском сержанте.

Но он хренов мастер своего дела.

— Сейчас я не смогу идти дальше, Нуок, — лейтенант отдаёт ему последний приказ. — Мы останемся здесь. Пока не сядет солнце. А ночью...

Ночью лейтенант вернётся к своим.

* * *

Этим вечером сержант Нуок спит бок о бок со своим лейтенантом. 


End file.
